Syladris To Visit Light's Reach
LIGHT'S REACH - Word spreads through official channels that an allowance submitted by the Sovereign Prince and processed by the Imperial Tribunal has been approved today that will let the Syladris visit Light's Reach for indefinite periods of time without Imperial escort. The allowance is said to be part of a greater initiative to allow the Imperials of Fastheld to adjust to newest - and perhaps strangest - additions to the Empire, and for the Syladris to try and adjust to the strange new world that exists beyond the Crown's Refuge side of the Aria Song Portal. So far, both the Imperial Tribunal and the Imperial Watch have had "positive" encounters with the Syladris, as training in the Imperial Law has given such officers perspective enough to treat all individuals equally in the eyes of the Law and with initial respect until such respect is turned away. Most Freelanders to have visited Crown's Refuge have also reported favorable relations with the Syladris (some perhaps TOO favorable) as part of the pragmatism of the Freelander class is to expect nothing and to go with the flow. However, Nobles and Syladris have so far been reported to be having a more difficult time of things, as the Nobility in general has very little bearing upon which to figure out how to deal with the Syladris, and such encounters have been hit-and-miss - from cordial to conflicted - as such Nobles have little idea as to what to make of the curious half-snake people. Some have found the child-like innocence of the Syladris to be endearing, while others have found their inquisitive nature to be somewhat vexing. Equally, while some find the "snake half" of the Syladris to be beautiful and exotic, others (who are more fearful of things that aren't normal) have had a hard time accepting them as anything but Shadow-cursed creatures. The Imperial Tribunal is advising those wishing to visit Crown's Refuge (and, indeed, Light's Reach) to treat the Syladris with an open mind and with few expectations. A common comparison that is being used to educate Nobles and Freelanders alike is that the Syladris are somewhat like domesticated Rock Wolves: playful, intelligent, inquisitive, and quite prone to stealing cookies from the table and getting their heads stuck between wheel spokes. However, the Tribunal also points out that - like domesticated Rock Wolves - the Syladris will bite if provoked, are vicious if forced into a fight, and are more than likely to give more than what they take in a tumble or brawl. It is also noted that the Syladris are not, of course, Rock Wolves, and - if made a friend of - can be more loyal and entertaining than any living creature known to the Empire. Their willingness to learn and explore *everything* is also endearing them to Artisans, while their exotic take on tradesmanship has gathered interest from craftsmen and merchants alike. Whatever the opinion, the citizens of Light's Refuge are bracing themselves for any potential mischief - no matter how innocent - and local bakeries are preparing extra treats and cookies to keep the peace (just in case!)